


Dear Newt

by The_Ice_Queen



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Character Death, Crack Relationships, Drabble, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by a Movie, Love, M/M, Post-The Death Cure, Spoilers, The Maze Runner - Freeform, and newts kind of mad but not really, drabble kind of?, mentioned brenda, mentioned winston, tdc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ice_Queen/pseuds/The_Ice_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in paradise, and Thomas is depressed. He writes to Newt, until he doesn't.</p><p>(Tumblr inspired- it's a lot better then the summary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Newt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I got this main idea from tumblr from a Newmas post so the italics aren't my own. I'm obsessed with this pairing, which is probably because I love both Thomas and Dylan-and Newt and Thomas. Soz, this kinda happened.

_That someday it will lead me back to you_.

 _And I wish upon a shooting star that I might end up where you are_.

| _Thomas_ |

After everything, paradise wasn’t paradise. Not when Newt, the person who deserved it the most out of all of them, wasn’t here, couldn’t be here. And that was because Thomas had killed him. Thomas stared down at the frayed tiny book, re-reading the words that he had just written down.

_Dear Newt,_

_How terrible is it that I want to follow you down? -Tommy_

He quickly hid the book under his pillow when he heard Minho calling his name.

-

He turned to the next page, thankful that he had time alone, bringing the pen to the black yellowed paper, he started writing.

_Dear Newt,_

_Would you hate me if I wanted to follow you? Into the black abyss—I’m already in it, you’re just deeper than I am. -Tommy_

-

With no one’s knowledge, Thomas had slipped a handgun into his cabin. It lay discarded on his bed as he yet again wrote to the older boy from the Glade.

_Dear Newt,_

_Would you hate me if I turned this gun around? -Tommy_

He never got much time to truly talk to the boy he never got to say ‘I love you’ to, but he did write at least once, since he got the book.

-

_Dear Newt,_

_You’d hate me if I followed you down. If I found you with trembling hands and interlaced fingers; you would hate me if I found you.-Tommy_

He had more time today, getting away from Brenda, Minho, Winston, and the rest of the lot wasn’t easy, but he managed to do so. He always managed time alone with Newt.

-

The gun had been tossed on the bed yet again, Thomas’ hands shaking as he wrote in messy script.

_Dear Newt,_

_I want to turn the gun around, but my hands are trembling too hard to pull the trigger. -Tommy_

-

It had been two weeks since his last entry, and he had continued getting even more depressed. He stood at the cliff, his legs trembling. The book he had filled up with countless entries lay still, opened on the page that would be Thomas’ last entry to Newt that he had just finished.

He shakily got closer to the edge thinking of his words on the page, thinking of his time with Newt. “Don’t hate me, don’t hate me, don’t hate me, please, just don’t hate me.” Thomas said, and Thomas truly thought he was crazy when he thought he heard Newt’s voice say _I could never hate you_ , as a nice breeze hit Thomas’ face.

_So, dear Newt,_

_I’m jumping to follow you; it’s easy to stumble off this edge with shaky legs. Don’t hate me, don’t hate me, don’t hate me. I’m going to find you. -Your Tommy_

He didn’t think about it anymore. “I found you.” He said, before throwing himself off.

-

Thomas woke up to see Newt looking at him. “You bloody shank, why did you do that?” Newt said, shaking his head, but Thomas didn’t get time to answer. Newt leaned down and kissed the younger boy. “I’m so _happy_ you did though.”

“I’m happy I did too.”

-

Thomas’ hand was interlaced with Newt’s own hand as he stared at Winston who had just found the book, yelling for Minho and the others.

Minho read the last page, hurrying to the edge of the cliff. He choked out a sob when he saw Thomas’ lifeless body lying on the ground, head turned at an unnatural angle, blood surrounding his body, that had come from a gory head wound.

His arm was turned in a grueling position, and he’s also landed on serrated rocks that had also created wounds that had helped with the blood loss, but in spite of that Thomas’ lifeless body had a content smile on etched on his face.

_He found him._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
